


Captured

by orphan_account



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abuse, Bondage, Homophobic Language, M/M, Rape, Slurs, Space-sex, WIP, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

Peter couldn't see or hear anything, but he could feel ropes constricting his blood flow near his wrists and ankles and a piece of fabric covering his eyes. And just to top it all off, a soft object with an awful stench filled his mouth. He struggled, but the ropes gave no leverage, and the mouth-gag wasn't going anywhere. So he waited. He didn't know what or who for, he just waited.

"Well well well, you're awake." Said a familiar voice. Peter tried to curse, but he couldn't. It was Yondu, that blue motherfucker had finally captured him. "I'll be kind..." Yondu unwrapped the blindfold and pulled out the gag. Peter spat at his feet.

"The fuck do you want?" Peter question angrily.

"Hey, I don't like my guests being rude to me. Especially when I'm being kind enough to not throw you into space. Let's be civil, please." Yondu pulled his soft face. Peter didn't fall for it, but he played along

"Fine, just make it quick."

"Oh, it will be. As long as you give me my money. Otherwise I might have to stab you a couple times, just to get the point across." Yondu strolled left and right, making eye contact with Quill every now and again.

"I didn't take it. Even if I did, which I did not, I wouldn't give it back."

"Damn it, boy. Now we have to do it the hard way." Yondu whistled, and his arrow poked Peter's neck. "Where's my money?"

"Go to hell, blue balls." Peter pretended to be confident, but he was really scared shitless. He tried to focus on the poster behind Yondu of a naked, green-skinned woman

Yondu could've killed him right there and then, but he decided to be merciful with a quick jab to the stomach. He stepped forward, now face to face with Quill. Just as he was about to start monologuing, he felt something in Peter's trousers. "Hold on, are you fucking hard?" Yondu kneeled and pulled out a knife. He rubbed the blunt edge against the growing bulge. "Like a diamond..." Yondu chuckled "You sick, horny fuck. I raised you to be A MAN. BUT YOU FIND ME HOT? ARE YOU A FUCKING FAGGOT, BOY?" Yondu was screaming, covering Peter's face in spit. Peter tried to speak up, but he was paralyzed. "DO YOU FIND ME SEXY? DO YOU?" Yondu stepped back, calmed down and laughed to himself. "I was gonna kill you. Throw you into space, watch the life drain from your eyes. But now... Now I can have some more fun."

"Yondu you don't understand I-"

"QUIET. I understand it alright. You're a faggot. That's fine, I won't shoot you for it. But I'm gonna give you what you deserve," Yondu spat straight between Peter's two eyes, letting it run down his face. "Nothing." He licked the spit back off, sending a chill down Starlord's spine.

"Please, Yondu..." Peter pleaded

"Please what? 'Please, let me lick the dirt off your boots. Please, let me be your crew's slave. Please, let me kiss you'? Is that what you want?"

"N-no." Yondu slapped Peter's face as hard as he could, leaving a bright red mark "... Yes."

"Good boy. Now you're admitting it, means it's far easier for me to get the most out of you. Actually, let's make a deal, shall we? Some terms and conditions. I'm a fair master. How about... you do whatever I say, no matter what. If you don't, this arrow goes in through one side of your head and out through the other. Deal?"

"Y-yes."

"Wait, one more thing. Call me daddy. Reminds me of when you were a boy." Yondu winked at Peter and left him tied up for the rest of the night


	2. Chapter 2

"Morning sunshine." Yondu said with a menacing grin, shaking Peter awake. 

Peter was groggy as shit, he didn't get much sleep last night because he stayed up thinking about his new life. He thought he could get used to it, but not these early mornings. "What time is it?"

"Doesn't matter, you'll never see the outside world again anyway. Just thought I'd get you used to this new life of yours. Well, it should be second nature considering yer a faggot and all. But I want you to know that I still care about you, boy. I'd hate to see you get hurt for something you don't deserve. And I know you love me so don't bother hiding it," Surprisingly, Yondu kissed Peter on the lips passionately. Peter struggled at first, but embraced his captors warm mouth and loved every second of it. He wanted more, but Yondu pulled away. "If you're a good boy, that'll be a common occurrence. But for now, we'll need to stick with my pleasure." Yondu was about to unbutton his pants but was interrupted.

"Yondu... Please, keep my friends safe." Quill pleaded.

"Trust me, Pete," Yondu slowly began to drop his pants "They're not the ones in danger." Yondu's dick popped out, if you could call it a dick. It was uncircumcised, but that was the only humanly thing about it. Bumps and ridges formed patterns along the shaft, which was about 11 inches long. It was only half erect but it was bigger than anything Peter had even dreamed of. Bushy orange pubes covered the base and were dotted on Yondu's large balls. 

"Jesus Christ..." Peter was in pure awe of the monster before him, not quite sure of how Yondu hid it from him all these years.

"Y'know it's actually not that big compared to other's I've seen. My pa's was twice this. But mine's special in two ways. It doesn't activate gag reflexes, meaning I can choke you on my dick and still have inches left. But see these little ridges? They make sure that when I put it in you, it ain't coming out without a fight." Yondu smiled, maintaining eye contact while stroking himself. "I won't fuck you today, don't worry. I just wanted you to meet Ol' Bessie."

"Ol' Bessie? Sounds like something you'd name a cow."

"What's your's called, then?"

"I don't name my dick, it's not a mutant."

"Then I'll name it for you." Yondu pulled out a knife and tore away Peter's trousers and exposed his hard penis. To Peter's embarrassment, he laughed. "No wonder you're a faggot, this thing's tiny!" He placed the knife underneath Peter's balls. "I could just... cut it off..." He then snapped back to the present. "It's tiny, but it's kind of charming. Never tried human pre-cum, felt too degrading for me. Humans are weak, feeble creatures. But they're... pretty." Yondu held Peter's member in his mouth and sucked on it, draining the pre-cum from his urethra. He savored every last drop. "Say, I could bottle n' sell this. It's a shame I'll never get to taste your cum, though."

"Why not?" Peter's dick was producing a steady stream of pre-cum still.

"'Cause you won't be cumming, idiot. You don't deserve it. I'll just torture you, never let you finish. But that's better for you, you'll appreciate before you stole my money."

"Can I at least have my pants back? They were my favorite pair."

"Of course, where are my manners." Yondu left the room and returned with a pair of trousers. They were worn, ugly and stained, but Peter didn't have a choice. Yondu cut the ropes that were holding Peter up and placed a collar around his neck. Peter didn't object and put the trousers on. 

"Ummm, Yondu, these are glowing?" Peter wasn't hallucinating, the trousers were really glowing.

"They're special. They can only be taken off by me. If you feel them getting tighter, that's just them adjusting to your pathetic dick. Also, for once, I'm gonna give you a choice. Would you rather stay in this cell or live in my bedroom. If you live in my bedroom you'll get to sleep on the floor and watch me fuck hot ladies. Might even give you my used condom if you want it."

"Your bedroom. Please, Yondu. I mean daddy. Please, daddy."

"I like when you call me daddy, but rule number one of being my slut," Yondu spat on Peter's face "You don't get what you want. Sleep tight." Yondu slammed the door behind him.


End file.
